


A Little Jealousy

by kitten_michael



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: Nancy reads a situation wrong at a party and it leads to a bit of embarrassment





	A Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested and I was excited to write this one! The endwas a little awkard, at least to me so I'm sorry about that, but I hope y'all enjoy! Feedback and requests can be sent to my tumblr: djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

Nancy had over reacted, she knew that and she felt awful for making such a scene knowing you hated that much attention. She was mortified and she just wanted to go back to your dorm with you and hide away for a while, snuggle into your bed and forget about what had happened tonight. 

You and Nancy had gone to a frat party, which wasn't unusual for you guys it was much needed with all the stress college was putting on you both. But what was unusual was how Nancy had completely snapped at a guy from your chem class out of nowhere. You had been chatting with him about the unfair grading on the last test and sipping your third or fourth beer of the night when Nancy barged her way between you and Jack almost snarling at him to get away from her girlfriend. Your face was one of shock, horror and confusion as you stare at her going off on the poor guy and when your senses kick in you grab Nancy's hand pulling her back against your side. 

"Nance, babe, what has gotten into you?" You ask softly your cheeks heated from embarrassment as you can feel all the eyes in the room on the two of you now. You had no clue what the hell had just happened or where her outburst had come from, you knew she was protective of those she loved and you'd heard stories of how good she was at kicking ass but you'd never seen such firceness from her before. She was considerably smaller than Jack but in that moment you were sure if she'd had the opportunity she could have taken him down.

"I-I thought he was hitting on you." She mumbles stumbling over the words a bit and you could tell she was a little plastered. You frown and lean in to kiss her forehead one hand on her shoulder rubbing soothingly over it. Before turning to look up at Jack apologetically.

"We were just talking, baby, he's in my chem class, he wasn't trying to put the moves on me or anything, sweet heart. I promise." You say softly, your thumb lightly stroking her cheek. "But maybe we should head home now, hmm?"

Nancy nods and buries her face in your neck whimpering softly in what you assume is embarrassment. She mumbles an apology to Jack who wasn't even around anymore, most likely having slipped off while you were talking to her. People at college were much more open minded about the two of you openly dating each other but displays like that were likely to make anyone uncomfortable. You knew people would be talking all about it tomorrow and you weren't looking forward to facing all of that.

What you were thankful for was that your dorm building was so close to the frat house you were currently at so it would be a short walk. Nancy kept rambling apologies to you and you felt the sleeve of your shirt start to dampen as you walked down the porch steps and onto the sidewalk, your heart breaking as you hear the first sniffle.

"Baby girl, I'm not mad at you." You whisper stopping in your tracks and holding her at arms length to look at her face. You give her a sad smile and brush the tears from her cheeks. "Shocked? Yes, but mad? Absolutely not. I mean its just a little bit cute that you'd be so willing to defend me against a creep that was trying to hit on me, even if you did read the situation kind of wrong." You giggle and she blushes profusely.

"Shut uuup, i's not cute." She mumbles trying to hide her face in your side again. "It was embarrassing."

"You're right, I don't know if I wanna be seen in public with you again after that." You tease, and she gasps hitting your shoulder.

"Now you're just being mean." She huffs pulling her jacket tighter around herself. 

"Maybe so, but you still looove me." You giggle wrapping an arm back around her waist pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Once we're back at my place we can just cuddle and I'll make us some hot cocoa, how does that sound my dear?" 

"Mm, that soun's nice." She hums and you could tell she was close to falling asleep right there against your side so you end up carrying most of her weight for the next two blocks til you reach your dorm. The lucky thing was that you were on the first floor so you wouldn't have to go up any stairs with her. 

"You are s'good to me. I just love you so much." Nancy giggles starting to press kisses against your neck. A shiver runs up your spine from the sensation and you shake your head trying to hold back a smile.

"I love you too Nance." You say softly stopping in front of your door and maneuvering yourself so you can grab your key from your purse while still holding her up. Once you've unlocked the door and gotten it open, all while Nancy was leaving little kisses allong your neck and jaw giggling quietly to herself, you help her inside gently setting her down on your bed. 

"Do you still want that hot cocoa, babe?" You ask walking over to your closet to take off your shoes and instead if a response you hear soft snores coming from behind you. "I'll take that as a no." You giggle looking back at her, joining her a moment later, snuggling up behind her in the bed.


End file.
